


Regine the Adventurer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human Ainz, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru Suzuki, accompanied by Lupusregina Beta, makes an impression at the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild.
Kudos: 10





	Regine the Adventurer

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based on, I am just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[RA]**

**Regine the Adventurer**

**[RA]**

It was a typical day at the Adventurer's Guildhall in E-Rantel as far as Lukrut Volve was concerned. With not a lot of jobs available for a Silver level Adventurer like himself and his three friends, Ninya, Peter Mauk, and Dyne Woodwonder, the party who referred to themselves as the Swords of Darkness were considering of taking up a regular monster extermination job that Adventurers undertook on their own auspices in times such as that.

The four were just about to head out to E-Rantel's city limits when a pair of unfamiliar Magic Casters that were talking with the working receptionist had caught Lukrut's eyes. Or rather the tanned, beautiful redhead among the two.

"Say, Peter?" He said to the leader of the group before they could go out. "Any ideas on who that Cleric-looking hottie is?"

Catching who Lukrut was looking at, Peter replied. "No idea, but since she and that black-haired fellow next to her are wearing Copper plates, they must be new, period."

"Let's try not to get distracted, folks." Dyne was telling the two of them. "As much as I like meeting new people, we've got a dull, but necessary task to do."

"Oh, come on, guys!" Lukrut responded in annoyance before looking back at the redhead with a wide smile. "Can I at least charm the new girl first?"

As the other Swords of Darkness groaned good-naturedly, they then saw the Arcane Copper Plate next to the redhead literally disappear in thin air which caused numerous people in the Guildhall, including the Swords themselves, to gasp in surprise.

"What just happened?" Peter voiced their shock just like many others had right when the black-haired Magic Caster reappeared right next to Ninya.

The youngest of the Swords of Darkness could not believe his eyes as he recognized the Spell that the newcomer was using. "That's Teleportation! A Fifth Tier Spell!"

Ninya's exclamation brought even more astoundment in the building as pretty much everyone could not believe that a Copper Plate who looked barely older than Peter and Lukrut was capable of Fifth Tier Magic.

The man in question turned to Ninya in surprise before showing a broad smile. "That's right. You're pretty deductive, kid." He then showed an uncertain look. "Although, aren't you kind of young to be a monster exterminator?" However, he then shook his head to push the thought aside. "Then again, since you're already a Silver Plate, I'm probably just being misguided."

Returning to the receptionist with the Swords of Darkness keeping their eyes and ears on him, the youth who looked as if he was from the Southern Regions was telling the woman that he and his companion equally matched in using powerful Magic and requested the most challenging Copper assignment she could find for them while the Silver ranked Adventurers traded knowing looks.

**[RA]**

Having intended to use the display of Magic to make himself look promotable to the Guild, Satoru Suzuki, and the Custom Yggdrasil Non-Playable Character he chose as his Adventurer partner, Lupusregina Beta, who had undertaken the name Regine due to Satoru's precautious nature in the New World, were called over by a party of four Silver ranked Adventurers who called themselves the Swords of Darkness to discuss a potential team up the six of them could do on a job. Seeing the benefits to such an alliance, Satoru agreed on behalf of both himself and Regine, and they were about to head out when the Ranger of the Swords of Darkness, Lukrut Volve, asked an eager question.

"Just out of curiosity, how close are the two of you exactly?"

Not seeing the problem with the question, even as the other Swords of Darkness groaned in exasperation, Satoru immediately answered with a smile towards his beaming partner. "Regine and I are family in a sense."

"As in like a married couple, or something like siblings?"

"Uh, married?" Satoru said in a caught of guard kind of way that drew Regine's attention as well, and even she looked a bit embarrassed as well. "Uh, no. Given how her father was a friend of mine, I don't really feel suitable to be tied to her in that way."

"That's wonderful!" Lukrut exclaimed in excitement before kneeling on the floor as if he was proposing marriage to Regine. "It's love at first sight, my beautiful Regine! Would you like to go on a date with me?"

'What?!' Satoru mentally yelped in surprise at the turn of events, and really hoped that Regine's social skills would be enough to keep him back.

Regine, however, looked interested in the offer and, after trading a look with an unsure Satoru, replied with a nonchalant smile. "I guess one date wouldn't hurt, sure."

"She agreed?!" Satoru, Peter Mauk, Dyne Woodwonder, and Ninya could not help but keep their shock bottled up.

Lukrut, on the other hand, was momentary surprised himself before exclaiming with a big cheer. "Yes!"

Regine quickly got the celebrating Lukrut's attention through a snap of her fingers, however, to establish some ground roles. "Well, Lukrut, since you're the one who asked, it's up to you to pick the time and place as well as pay for it and don't go too fast unless I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

Lukrut saluted energetically. "I would not be a true man if did otherwise, Regine, my love!"

Meanwhile, the other Adventurers still gawked in disbelief at what they were seeing and hearing.

"A woman actually said "yes" to Lukrut of all people." Dyne summarized in sheer befuddlement to the three surrounding him. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Although, Satoru figured that Regine had a motive of gathering information from Lukrut, and silently hoped that the programmed sadist would not get too carried away with whatever she had in mind, he responded to Dyne with an awkward tone in his voice. "For what it's worth, I'm just as surprised as you are, honest."

**[RA]**

**The Adventurer alias for Lupusregina Beta was a bit easier to come up compared with what I chose for Yuri Alpha and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta that you will see soon enough. I think I had "Regine" on the brain since I first came across Overlord, in fact, but hey, so long as it works, I am incredibly happy. Then again, considering how no Yggdrasil Player that invaded Nazarick made it to the Ninth Floor where the Pleaides are stationed at, it makes you wonder why Momonga bothered with aliases for the NPCs in the first place, especially when Demiurge was the one who planned for world domination in the first place.**

**Also, while I know "Ninya" is not what "he" appears to be, it is not like anyone else knows at that point in time. Just wanted to clear that up before I got any silly reviews.**


End file.
